


Lose It

by ASingleEgg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU maybe, Dancing, M/M, No Dialogue, Sorry Not Sorry, and oh wonder, as you can see i really like kuroken, but it's kind of there, but ive established already that i am not a good writer, its supposed to be much more beautiful than this, the kuroken isnt explicit, this is just a really weird idea that happened to cross my mind, when i was listening to lose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleEgg/pseuds/ASingleEgg
Summary: "Count one, two, three."





	

        Music filled the empty space, filling the silence that dared to take up the space that two male dancers now occupied. They spun around the shadows carefully, leaving no marks to follow if they were to get lost; though neither would mind being lost with each other.  
  
        A lazy smirk was placed carefully on the taller male's lips as he spun the shorter male around, making sure that he never let go. Both of the pair's steps were careful, as if they had been practicing this for ages, and each movement was pulled of beautifully.  
  
        The shorter male's gaze never left the taller male's face, and the taller male was the same. The only time they were not like this was when the taller spun the shorter around, but as soon as the spinning had stopped their gazes were locked once more.   
  
        The taller's gaze was filled with something unreadable, while the shorter's was filled with something close to disgust. Still, the taller male, with raven coloured hair that defied gravity and shadows that clung to him with each of his movements, kept a smirk on his face and never let go.  
  
        The shorter male, with pudding-like hair and wide amber eyes, didn't break away from the other - even with distaste obvious in his eyes. Instead, he kept dancing with the man who had shadows clinging to him, moving around the room as music filled the silence.  
  
        That was how the pair stayed, until the pudding haired male finally faded away when the ravenette spun him. It was then, did the male stop dancing, and the music stopped filling the silence, for his partner had finally broke away and left him.  
  
        There were no longer any distaste filled gazes, no smirks placed carefully on the his face, and no pudding haired partners to dance with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are horrible(and so is this whole thing),, sorry not sorry.


End file.
